A conventional lathe used to cut off rod-like workpieces includes a main shaft, a moving shaft, and a cutter mounted on the moving shaft. In operation, the cutter moves to the workpiece with the moving shaft and cuts off the workpiece. The workpiece is pulled out by manual.